There are systems known to the prior art which function to apply a vacuum to a container before filling the container with powdered metal and which seal the container before the container is removed from the assembly to prevent the ingress of gases into the cavity filled with the powdered metal. The problem with such prior art assemblies is the arrangement of the components and their interaction for applying a vacuum to the container, sealing the container and then sealing the container while maintaining the vacuum within the system. One area of development has been concerned with the determination of when the container is actually full of material or powdered metal to the desired level. Containers have different cavities of various configurations and volumetric capacities, yet all such containers must be filled to a consistent level.